


Required Training

by poutypanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cause u kno, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: The commanders at the watchpoint are requiring training for all employees. You're a shy!reader who gets paired up with a very confident trainer.





	Required Training

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mrs. [Demial ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading! You're the best <3

The commanders of Overwatch have stated that everyone is going to be required to learn the basics of close quarters combat and how to shoot a simple pistol. Seeing as the watchpoint could be a target for attack, they’d like everyone to be able to somewhat defend themselves. The idea already has your anxiety shooting through the roof. You’re good at your job, and for the most part interaction with people is a minimal requirement for your everyday workflow. 

Just the idea of having to work with one of the higher-ups in ‘close quarters’ sounds like a nightmare. Then it only gets worse, when you find out the commanders have paired you with the one person that makes you the most nervous. Hanzo Shimada, a man whom you’ve barely ever spoken to, will now be teaching you how to fight. You’ve seen him plenty of times around the facility, always looking amazing, with a constant air of nonchalant confidence. He  is absolutely everything you are not. Now, this is truly a nightmare.

You’re so nervous that you can feel your stomach turning in on itself. Hanzo isn’t exactly mean; you’ve heard the stories about when he first got to the watchpoint, a recluse, and an unapproachable person. But that was a long time ago, long before you got here, and it’s obvious that he’s improved immensely in his demeanor and attitude since then. It’s just that he’s so aloof and always stands so proud. It’s both intimidating and attractive. And it makes you wonder where the hell he got all that from, and if maybe he can give some of it to you. You can barely even look him in the eyes while he's trying to tell you in a professional manner what lesson plan he has laid out for you.

“If I am hurting you, say so. If you are confused, ask questions. Do not hold back; you will not hurt me.”

You say meekly, “Yes, sir.”

Hanzo smirks and shakes his head, “This is going to be interesting.”

You’re not sure what he means by that, and you certainly don’t have the courage to ask.

It’s been nearly two and a half weeks of training, and the commanders are requiring a month. It’s like every moment you’re around him your heart is racing, and it's a wonder that it hasn’t given out by now. It’s especially heart racing when Hanzo needs to get close to you, and he has to get close to you a lot. Whether it’s showing you the proper stance for shooting a gun, or the dreaded close quarters combat sessions.

Hanzo will often pin you, and then coach you through how to get away from him. Sometimes your brawls will get a little too in the moment. Heavy breathing and loud grunting makes for a tense atmosphere, at least for you. Hanzo is so damn professional that it’s probably not fazing him in the least. Your training sessions with him are always nerve wracking. He’s just so powerful, too beautiful, ever-demanding, and unreadable to you.   ****

You, on the other hand, are a wide open book with big, bold lettering. And what’s even worse is that you don’t know it. Hanzo was able to read you on the first day. He is no fool and knows when someone is flustered by him. Especially you, who is always red in the face before practice has even started and can never seem to look him in the eyes when he’s talking to you. Not to mention the way you clasp your hands in front of your body, as you rub them together nervously whenever you're in his presence.

So obvious. Hanzo does like you, despite how hard it is to get you to hold a conversation. No matter how many playful quips he sends your way, how many flirtatious smiles, or invites to lunch, you never get the hint. Denying his lunch requests like he’s been trying to do you a favor. Your extreme shyness is not something he can relate to. One of these days, he’s going to have to break the tension himself. But until then, he’ll be giving you the chance to get up the bravery to do it yourself. He’s got too much confidence in you, cause that will never happen. 

Something finally gives, and it’s when he’s got you pinned on your back. He presses the weight of his body onto you and demands that you get away. It’s the dangerous look on his face that gives you inappropriate, hot shudders through your body. And it makes you let out an even more inappropriate whine. He furrows his eyebrows, and you can feel your face turn beat red. Oh, you get away from him alright, and faster than you ever have before.

You bolt into the locker room and instantly hide away into one of the shower stalls. You bury your face into your hands and groan. How the hell are you ever supposed to face him again after that? You could cry, because that was horribly embarrassing; and somehow you're still not aware that he too thinks you're attractive. As if that pin wasn't meant to make you quiver, because it was. You decide you’ll stay here for another fifteen to twenty minutes and then go and see about begging the commanders for a different instructor. Or maybe they will be merciful and tell you that you don't even need to continue with it anymore. Yeah right. 

Then the last thing you ever expected to happen, happens. Hanzo pulls back the shower curtain and gets into the stall with you. If your eyes got any wider than they are right now, they just might fall right out of your head.

Hanzo chuckles, “Are you really so shocked? I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. I guess I have to spell it out for you. Your feelings have long been obvious.”

As he approaches you, you’re still frozen with shock and awe. Every movement he makes is almost comically slow and deliberate. But he doesn't want to spook the lovely, wide-eyed, doe that he has cornered. He takes your wrists into his hands and gently holds them up against the wall on either side of your head.

Hanzo comes a breath away from kissing you, “How do you ever get what you want acting like that? Not everyone is as forward as I am.”

He's got a really good point. And the simple answer is that you just don’t. You barely shrug your shoulders as an answer.

His eyes wonder to your lips, “Ask me for what you want.”

You audibly gulp, “Would you kiss me?”

Hanzo gives you an answer by consuming your lips. Pressing his lips firmly against yours, he works his tongue into your mouth. You’re not a virgin, but it’s been so long and you've certainly never had an encounter like this. This is  already more scandalous than anything you've ever done in your life. So at first, you don’t really know how to respond.

Hanzo pulls away, “Do you want this or not? I want a verbal answer.”

You nod. But then close your eyes and stutter, “Yes.”

“Then act like it.”

He stares you down with bright amber eyes, waiting for you to do something. He had been leaning away from you. Keeping his body at this aesthetically pleasing angle. With labored breath and an abundance of adrenaline, you take in his body. The body you’ve been trying not to stare at for too long, for fear of getting caught. Not knowing all the while that it wouldn’t have mattered or made a difference. Hanzo certainly had never tried to hide that he liked to admire yours. Not that he was ever in danger of you noticing the gawking. Or that he hadn’t tried to get you to notice. There could be a raging fire consuming the facility, an assassin with a knife two inches from your neck, a world ending earthquake, and you wouldn't notice.

Hanzo’s got a tight gray t-shirt on that nearly settles into every hard line that he’s got. His pants are more forgiving on your loins, as they are baggy, but they are also loose. The only thing you can think to do is lean forward, softly kiss his neck, and run your lips along the defined clavicles that peek out from underneath his neckline.

Hanzo chuckles softy, “You are adorable.”

What you are is inexplicably nervous, “It’s been a while.”

He kisses you again, and this time you kiss him back, timidly letting your tongue flick into his mouth. He releases your wrists, pulls your hips flush with his, and grinds against you. Still being steady and tender. His lips trail down the side of your face, stopping at your ear.

“Do not worry,” he whispers. “I will guide you.” 

He spins you around and gently presses you into the wall. His hands grip your hips and peels your leggings and underwear down to your knees. All the while, he is fervently kissing your neck. Hanzo’s tongue unashamedly laps and glides down from the corner of your jaw to your shoulder and back. His hands glide over your breasts, stopping to squeeze and massage them through your thin, black t-shirt. Your sports bra is doing little to keep the sensations from clouding your mind.

He muses, “Hmm, how do I get you to whine again?”

A rhetorical question. Of course, a man like him knows how to make you whine. Hanzo slips his hand over your hip and down into your crotch. Your body lurches back at the sudden sensation of the hand that's been pinning you and holding you down during practice. He presses his hips against your bare backside. His erection rubs against your cheek, as he massages slow gentle circles around your clit.

Hanzo’s free hand trails down your backside, taking a strong grip of your ass before his hand finishes his journey to get to your sex. He presses a finger, then two, inside of you. You lean your elbow up against the wall and hide your face in the crook of your arm. Hanzo ruts up against you, seeking his own pleasure, as he's making you feel yours. Just as he’s really starting to make you feel good, and those whines he wants are frequent, you hear some agents walk into the locker room.

Panic flowers in your chest, and you nearly push him off of you.

“Hanzo, they’ll—“

He firmly covers your mouth with the hand that was just inside of you, and brings your head back to rest on his shoulder. This is wholly for your comfort, and an attempt to ease your mind. Hanzo didn't hesitate and didn’t pause for a single moment. He doesn’t care about the agents that are chatting and laughing as they walk past the stall the two of you are in, where he’s making you come. You’re having to suppress the loud moans that would love to sound off against the palm of his hand. Hanzo may not care about getting caught, but you sure do. So you keep the noises to a minimum and instead focus all of the energy that is being expelled from your body into grinding back against his crotch, catching the cock that is still hidden behind clothes between your cheeks. 

Hanzo sighs, “Ah, good girl, that is more like it.”

The encouragement gives you a small bout of confidence. Enough for you to reach back, get hefty grips of his sweats in both of your hands, and tug down. You feel his erection, the warmth, its weight, and the wetness at the tip, fall against your ass. With his hand still planted firmly over your mouth, Hanzo pushes your torso against the wall.

He demands, “Arch your back.” 

You listen without any hesitation. Hanzo rewards you with the head of his cock pushed up against your slick entrance.

Hanzo shudders as he forces himself to stop, “If I am hurting you just shake your head. Do you understand?”

You nod.

As he pushes inside of you, this is the first time you get to hear him moan. You can feel him grit his teeth, as they are bared against your jaw line. There’s a slight burn, but it feels good, fantastic actually. It continues til’ he’s fully sheathed within you. Hanzo stays there, still for a moment, taken aback ****by how much your walls squeeze down around him, and he hasn’t even gotten started yet.

At first, he barely moves out of you before he’s pushing himself back in. The gentle strokes, and the feeling of being so full after so long, is making your eyes roll back. Even with his warm body, and his hot cock massaging your inner walls, it still feels as if this might be a lucid dream.

When he does get to fucking you, there not a thing you can do about your whines now. It feels far too good to have the thick cock of the man you’ve been having ashamed fantasies about long before training had even started or been announced. Hanzo is continuously hitting a spot that’s starting to making your thighs twitch, and your hands try and grasp for something on a smooth wall with nothing to hold onto. You’re so sensitive that every thrust is giving you intense pangs of pleasure.

It’s obvious Hanzo likes to be loud. Like he’s making a point to be. The sounds of skin against skin, the moans and grunts, that are coming from both you and Hanzo, are far too loud for no-one to have noticed by now. It’d be shocking if after the two of you are done that nobody’s waiting in the locker room, so they can angrily tell you to get a room next time.

When you come again, you’re so tight around him that he shortly comes after. His chest is pressed firmly up against your back. You can feel the twitches and convulsions in his abs. Even after he's done cursing in your ear, telling you how much of a good girl you are, he leisurely continues to pump himself in and out of you, savoring every clench.

Hanzo rubs his hand along the slope of your hip and over the exposed skin of your still shaking thigh. He pulls out of you slowly and carefully lifts his hand away from your face. You find yourself wishing he’d put it back, that he’d continue to talk to you like that. That gruff voice giving you praise simply for taking his thrusts with ease.

In reality, you had expected him to pull his pants back up. To then turn around and leave. But what he does instead is completely remove his clothes and then starts to help you remove yours. He scoffs when he sees that after all of that, you’re still sporting a look of shock.

“We are already in here. We might as well take a shower, yes?”

That is sound logic. But now you've got Hanzo, who’s naked and casually removing the clothes from your body. Like this is something he just does every day. So now you're right back to square one. Gawking at his marvelous physique. That regal, powerful, and divine tattoo unobstructed by any fabric. All of those hard lines on display for you, as he leans out of the shower to set your clothes on a bench that is right outside of it.

Before coming back all the way, he stops and smiles coyly at someone, “Good afternoon Hana.”

“Odd to have a shower with no water isn't Hanzo?” And then she says your name, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Your mouth drops open. How the hell did she know it was you? You cover your eyes with one of your hands. Hana is one of the few friends you have here at base, and you are never going to hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> My [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/) ⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽


End file.
